


How He Likes

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Harge and Rindy are joining them for dinner tonight.





	How He Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Carol' nor am I profiting off this.

Lamb chops are his favorite. Baked potatoes with nothing on them. Water with Rindy. Wine with everyone else. 

Carol lines up the silverware. Equal space between everything with deep red napkins. Another one of his favorites. 

Therese watches her meticulous process and stabs another potato. 

"Is he really comfortable with this? How does Rindy feel?" 

"Harge is uncomfortable, but wants to move past the discomfort. For Rindy to see us amicable is our ultimate goal."

"Does she know?" 

"Rindy understands we are no longer together. Of course, she demanded to know why. We merely reassured her it was nothing she did." 

"Do you need a cigarette?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
